


Perfect Symmetry

by JennLaFleur



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennLaFleur/pseuds/JennLaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chryed go jogging, and use their respective skills to recover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story completed 22/03/12.

Syed leant against the cold metal railings, gripping the bars with his hands as he tried to slow his breathing down. It was embarrassing enough, trying to keep up with his decidedly more in-shape fiancé as they jogged around the square for all to see, but now he had a stitch and had had to stop and catch his breath as Christian hopped on the spot beside him, still full of energy. He was clearly in his element, and while Syed could see that Christian's enthusiasm was great for motivating his clients, it didn't stop him wanting to glue his feet to the ground to keep him still.

Slowly, he rested his forehead against the rusty iron while his lungs scrambled for air and his cheeks burned with a mixture of exercise-induced adrenaline and mild embarrassment.

"I took Ian out for a jog once...he had to stop here as well."

Syed lifted his eyes to Christian's quizzically, who had now ceased jogging on the spot and was casually leaning against the railings.

"Are you comparing me to Ian Beale?" he frowned, glancing down to check he hadn't suddenly grown a pot belly. Christian laughed and rubbed his back affectionately.

"Of course not, dear. That one time was Ian's first attempt at exercise...and last. Why don't you drink some water?"

"None left."

Syed raised the waterbottle in his hand up to Christian's eye level to show him, and then forlornly moved it to his lips and tipped it back in a vain attempt to extract even the tiniest drop of water.

Christian's eyes flickered between Syed's sweat soaked hair clinging to his exposed neck; and his lips, which were wrapped around the bottle cap, waiting for water which would never materialise. The only water he could see was the trickles of sweat running tantalisingly down his temples and clinging to the hollow of his throat. God, what a sight, Christian thought as his mind wandered to inappropriate places. I can't keep him out like this for much longer.

"Well, how about we call it a day, and head back to the flat to cool down?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Syed grinned, breathing now more in control, and he straightened up to release the railings from his grip.

"And we can do some stretches too, help loosen up those joints, relax those tense muscles," Christian added, giving Syed's upper arm a small squeeze before sliding a hand round his neck, soothingly rubbing the tufts of hair he found there with his thumb.

"So first I'm fat, now I'm an old man," Syed grumbled, automatically moving to wrap an arm around Christian's waist.

"Babe, I never said you were either of those things. If you were an old man, what would that make me, eh?" Christian joked, poking Syed accusingly, who paused for less than a second before smiling at Christian innocently.

"An even older man?"

Without waiting for a reaction, Syed wriggled out of Christian's grasp and started to lightly jog towards the flat.

"See you at home!" He yelled over his shoulder, leaving an open-mouthed Christian in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian gets distracted...

"Lower, Syed...lower..."

"Dammit, Christian, I can't go any lower!"

Christian fought to withhold a giggle as he bent down to reach for his toes opposite Syed, who was doing his best to copy him but not getting far past his knees. Giving up, and feeling sharp pain in the backs of his legs, Syed straightened up and regarded Christian with a half impressed, half irritated expression. I'm meant to be the young fit one, he thought childishly, before regretting it, and feeling a bit guilty. Christian was a bloody personal trainer, for God's sake. It was his job to run round the Square without having to catch his breath every thirty seconds and to be able to stretch all the way to his toes. Syed admired his boyfriend's dedication to his career and was proud of him. But right now he was clearly just getting his revenge for the 'older man' comment.

"How about some tricep stretches now? You remember how to do them, right?" Christian couldn't resist adding with a smirk as he lifted his arm to stretch it down his back with the other arm.

"I'm not one of your clients, smartarse, so stop treating me like one. Of course I remember how to do them," Syed huffed, copying Christian's movements.

"Only teasing babe. If you were one of my clients you'd be the best one," Christian replied sweetly, dropping his arm and leaning forward for a kiss, knowing all is forgiven once his lips touch Syed's. And try as he might, Syed couldn't withhold the tiny whimper he let out when they parted. Still, he masked the dazed look on his face with an eyeroll.

"You have such a way with words, you old romantic."

"Hey, I warned you about the 'old' jibes. Now bend over."

Christian made no attempt to tear his eyes away from Syed's arse, bent over in front of him as its owner innocently stretched out his hamstrings. Well, it wasn't his fault it was right in his line of sight, teasing him with its delectableness. He could reach out right now and touch it. What was the point of these stretches anyway? To cool down? How ironic...

Christian's thoughts were suddenly cut off by a searing pain in the back of his leg. With a cry of pain, he hunched over, clutching the back of his thigh. In an instant he felt a hand on his shoulder and the presence of Syed, who was now crouched in front of him.

"Christian! What have you done to yourself? Here..." Grabbing hold of an arm, Syed gently maneuvered him to the sofa before reaching up to run a hand over Christian's forehead in a gesture of comfort, replacing the beads of sweat with the smooth skin of his palm.

"I think I pulled a muscle."

"Idiot."

Christian's eyes flew open to meet with Syed's, whose were softened and accompanied by a fond smile across his lips. He found himself smiling back despite the pain in his leg, which had reduced to a dull throb.

"One that you're still in love with, I hope."

"And don't you forget it. Now get into that bedroom, I think you need a massage..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syed sorts out Christian's aches and pains...

Christian sighed in contentment the second he felt Syed's hands against his skin, pressing at the flesh of his back; firm yet gentle. The feeling of anticipation had been building slowly in the pit of his stomach the whole time he'd been waiting, face down on the bed and stripped to his boxers, whilst listening to the gentle clink of tiny massage oil bottles behind him. By the time it came to the actual massage, the feeling of Syed's skin against his left him feeling soothed and relaxed, even before Syed had begun to work on relieving his tense muscles.

"I've barely touched you yet," Syed joked as he began to push at the sources of tension in Christian's back, kneading them out with skilled fingers.

"Yes, well, that had better change," he replied, voice muffled against the pillow.

Flashing an amused grin at the back of his boyfriend's head, Syed shuffled backwards along the bed (and the man on top of it), moved his attention to the back of his leg and tenderly wrapped both hands around it, using his thumbs to circle and press against the pulled hamstring. He heard the small hiss of pain Christian tried to conceal with the pillow, but continued with the gentle administrations, and very soon he began to hear low, satisfactory moans coming from the body underneath him.

"You really are a miracle worker, Sy," Christian murmured appreciatively, and Syed smirked bashfully at the compliment.

As he moved his touch slightly further up, brushing against the material of Christian's boxers, he wasn't too surprised at his boyfriend's sudden intake of breath, followed by a moan that was longer and slightly louder than any previously.

The sound was still unbelievably arousing, and Syed felt - and heard - his own breathing getting heavier as he continued his "massage", which was starting to resemble more of a grope. His senses were suffocating him in the most wonderful way; assaulting him with sight, sound, smell, touch. The only thing missing involved his tongue against Christian's skin...

"I think that's your massage over now."

He leaned back slightly to allow Christian to turn over, who revealed the straining bulge of his hard on as a result. And as Syed dove down to capture his lips, he became aware of his own erection as it made contact with Christian's.

He opened his mouth as wide as he could, thrusting his tongue in as far as it would reach and battling with the sensation of wanting to just devour him. He felt Christian gasp into his mouth as a hand made its way into his hair and another slid down to the small of his back, pulling him impossibly closer. Their crotches ground together, the friction never enough as they each tried to thrust harder against each other, panting with the effort.

Wanting desperately to feel Christian's skin against his - to feel that electric current which ran through him each time they made contact; electrocuting the butterflies in his stomach which went mad every time Christian looked at him as he did now (Would they ever go away? he wondered) - Syed sat back momentarily to pull his t-shirt off. He didn't even hear it drop to the floor as Christian's hand reached around the back of his neck and pulled him down, past his lips and towards his neck. Syed took the cue, kissing along the line of his jugular before sucking the skin gently, letting his teeth nip against it before calming the heated flesh with his tongue.

With Christian's hands in his hair keeping him in place, Syed continued the lustful assault on his neck as he maneuvered a hand in between their bodies. He managed to reach Christian's cock through the boxers and he slowly cupped a hand around it, able to feel just how aroused he was. He suddenly felt Christian's hands pulling desperately at his hair, and he sat back, allowing Christian to struggle out of his boxers before pulling at Syed's joggers. Taking the rather unambiguous hint, Syed swiftly rid himself of the rest of his clothes and resumed his position on top of Christian, gripping the bed sheets on either side of him and pulling his hips up so their cocks rubbed together with delicious friction.

Christian's head fell back with a moan as Syed wrapped a hand around both hard ons, hips thrusting harder against Christian's.

"Shit, Sy, harder. Harder," Christian pleaded as he reached down with his own hand, threading his fingers around Syed's, joining the attempt to bring them both off. The other hand made its way back into Syed's hair, grabbing a fistful to keep him from going insane.

Syed pushed himself hard into their entwined hands, breathing laboured and fresh sweat forming where the sweat from their jog had dried from earlier. He could feel his arm against the bed trembling and threatening to buckle from its position of support, and he lowered himself down for another kiss before it could.

Movements quickened; muscles ached; kissing intensified, and fire burned in their bellies as they came together, their names on each other's lips.

Mere seconds passed before Christian grabbed Syed's shoulders and rolled him round so he was on top. Syed, still shaky and breathless, wondered once again where Christian got his never ending energy from.

"Looks like your leg is better."

"Well, I had this gorgeous man put his hands on me and I soon forgot all about it." Christian grinned down at the gorgeous man in question. "Shower? I think we need it...badly."

Syed wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, we do. But I just need a minute, get my breath back..."


	4. Chapter 4

The strong pulses of water rained against Christian's chest as he faced the wall of the shower, mind drifting idly to the vision he'd left minutes ago; his gorgeous boyfriend, flat on his back as he caught his breath, but with this dazed, contented look on his face. Christian grinned towards the tiles at the memory, rubbing his tired face with his hands. The pain in his hamstring which had been pretty bad earlier was now little more than a twinge when he stretched it. Syed was damned good at what he did. It was like the heat from his hands had penetrated his skin right through to the muscle, soothing it with a few gentle kneads and strokes. He wondered if Syed had that effect on his clients, and felt a surge of possessiveness. Then he remembered the look in Syed's eyes as he'd turned him over; a look that went deeper than the heat of his skin had; right through to his soul. It was a look filled with lust, need, and a kind of love you could only have for one person. The jealousy went as quickly as it had come. It's the clients that should be jealous, Christian thought with a smirk. He comes home to me every night...

The sensation of a pair of eyes trained on his back broke through Christian's thoughts before they could descend into filth, quietening the sound of the water surrounding him. He felt Syed's presence right behind him and he shivered slightly under his gaze. He turned to face him, standing just outside the shower, still naked, hair still haphazard and sticking to his neck and forehead with sweat, and noted the serious expression on his face. For a second he frowned in concern, wondering if everything was okay. But then he met his eyes and saw that same look of love he'd just be reminiscing about; and as he did so, Syed smiled. Everything was okay. More than okay.

Wordlessly, Syed joined him in the shower, pressing up against him as he shut the door of the small cubicle. Nudging Christian back against the tiles, he stepped under the steady stream of water and tilted his head back, allowing it to soak his hair and wash away the perspiration which was still damp against his skin. Christian reached towards him and pushed the hair back from his face, and Syed opened his eyes to look at him before grinning.

"You're hogging all the water."

"So? You had it all to yourself for ages."

"I was waiting for you," Christian replied almost sulkily.

"Aww, want me to wash your back?"

"In a minute."

Syed frowned up at him in confusion, watching intently as Christian lifted a hand to cup his jaw gently before leaning down slowly for a kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he luxuriated in the gentle pressure of Christian's lips against his. Christian's tongue brushed past his mouth, and he opened up just a little bit more, meeting it with his own. Overwhelmed, he reached up to grip Christian's shoulders, pulling him closer, before running his fingers down, stroking over his collarbones, teasing the hair on his chest, feeling the raise of his nipples...

He felt Christian wince, and pulled back to look at him questioningly. Christian smiled back sheepishly.

"Sorry, they're just a bit...sensitive at the moment."

Syed raised an eyebrow, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Christian's neck. He nipped at the skin gently before making his way down to a nipple, taking it into his mouth as if to protect it. A little noise of contentedness escaped Christian as he felt Syed's tongue against the nub, lapping at it in a soothing kiss before repeating the action on the other one. Then he pulled back, reaching for the shower gel as he did so.

"Better?" he teased.

"Much. Now you can wash my back, before we turn into prunes."

Turning him round to face the wall, Syed began to rub the shower gel over the top of Christian's back, lathering up the suds and using both hands to spread it all over his skin, slowly and thoroughly. He turned him back again to do his front, taking care around the more sensitive areas. Once finished, he handed the gel over to Christian.

"Your turn."

Taking the same care as Syed had to him, Christian washed Syed all over as well, spending a bit of time massaging his back to return the favour from earlier; something Syed showed his appreciation for with a satisfied sigh. He also lathered up a bit of shampoo to do his hair - and Syed looked so bloody adorable with a head full of suds that he couldn't resist leaning forward for a quick peck before guiding him under the water to rinse it off.


	5. Chapter 5

Christian stepped out of the shower first, intending to leave Syed to have his own few minutes of pensive thought under the soothing heat of the water, but a hand closed around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He turned his head back around questioningly as Syed used his other hand to switch off the shower, before loosening his grip on Christian's wrist, gliding effortlessly down to his fingers and interlinking them together with his. He then smiled that impish smile of his, pushing interfering strands of wet hair out of his eyes, and straightened his arm out, pushing their joined hands forward; motioning for Christian to lead them out. Wordlessly returning the smile, Christian complied, pulling them out of the heat of the shower cubicle and back towards the bedroom.

...

"Fancy some lunch?" Christian asked, his back to Syed, who was lounging on the sofa in his dressing down, legs folded underneath him as he half-watched the tail end of a Jeremy Kyle Show re-run; in his opinion, it was much more entertaining to watch Christian make a smoothie in the kitchen area. The quick and efficient way he chopped the various pieces of fruit before throwing them into the blender; the movement of his shoulder blades as he added the milk, somehow managing to avoid it splashing onto the counter like Syed had done countless times; the curve of his arse in those jeans as he disposed of the waste...

"Sure. I'll have some toast. And a bit of your smoothie."

...

"Sy." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A warning.

"Yes?" Syed enquired innocently from his place next to him on the sofa.

"Where's the remote?"

"Sorry?" Syed kept his eyes on the TV, fearing that if he looked at Christian he'd either burst into giggles and give the game away, or melt under the heat of his glare.

"The remote. Give it here."

"I don't have it."

Christian sighed.

"Come on Sy. If I have to watch one more cookery programme, I'll have to shove my head in the oven."

"You do that then. Or just not watch- hey!"

Syed yelped as Christian suddenly went to grab him, crushing him to his chest as he reached down behind him with his free arm. Quick as a flash, Syed took hold of the remote which he'd hidden under his dressing down and held it aloft as Christian pulled at his arm to retrieve it.

"Losing your touch, are you? You'll have to do better than that," Syed laughed as he struggled to relinquish himself from Christian's grip.

With a growl of frustration, Christian pushed forwards, propelling Syed back against a cushion that was propped up on the arm of the sofa. Momentarily disoriented, but still managing to hold the remote out of Christian's reach, Syed looked up at him and huffed out a laugh of incredulity. He opened his mouth, about to admit defeat and if Christian wanted the remote that much, then he could have it. He didn't get to speak the words though, as Christian quickly leaned forward and stole them in a kiss.

It was rough at first, designed to wipe that smug grin off Syed's face as he teased him; but once he started, he couldn't find the strength to pull back. Instead, he pushed himself closer, inhaling the scent of lemon shower gel emanating from a freshly showered Syed as he moved his hands down to grab Syed's thighs, running along the back of them and lifting them up. Syed took the hint and wrapped his legs round Christian's, pinning him down, as if Christian was planning on moving anywhere.

A momentary clatter of plastic against laminate was barely heard as the remote slipped out of Syed's hand, allowing him to cup the back of Christian's head while his other hand pulled desperately at the material of his shirt. The kisses became softer and slower as they luxuriated in the feel of each other so close.

Suddenly Syed felt Christian shift, reaching for something on the floor next to them. It dawned on him just as Christian broke away, waving the remote in his face triumphantly.

"What were you saying about losing my touch?"

Syed thumped him on the arm weakly in defeat, muttering, "You're going out soon anyway."

"I have time for half an hour of Judge Judy," Christian replied with a grin, pulling him up into their previous sitting position and in close.

...

"Christian?"

"Mmm?" Christian answered, his eyes still on the TV.

"I didn't really want to watch another cookery programme either."

Christian turned to look at Syed, who was biting his bottom lip like a mischievous child.

"So, what, you were winding me up?"

"Well, I knew you'd want to change the channel...and take drastic measures to ensure you did."

"So you hid the remote...sly bastard."

With a chuckle and shake of his head, he pressed a kiss against Syed's temple, and reluctantly turned his head back to watch the now distinctly less interesting television.


End file.
